Slayer Form
Slayer Form allows Gorion's Ward to transform into a unique, monstrous entity called the Slayer, which is derived from the divine avatar once possessed by Bhaal himself. The special ability is acquired in chapter 4 of the Shadows of Amn campaign and possessed by default when starting Throne of Bhaal. It replaces all dream abilities from Baldur’s Gate 1 Acquisition After the party have entered Spellhold, Irenicus reveals himself and strips and traps the Ward's soul, costing other Bhaalspawn abilities previously gained from dream, but giving the essence of Bhaal within chance to grow stronger. As the party are leaving the maze of testing, an attack by Bodhi triggers a transformation in which Gorion's Ward becomes the slayer and attacks Bodhi - and then turns on the party, only revert to normal after a minute or two. The first time party rest after the first transformation, the Ward will wake spontaneously and transform again, attacking the party before reverting to normal. Sleeping after this will cause the Ward to experience a dream. When awaken, the Ward will possess the power to transform to and from the Slayer at will. Effects of the Slayer change Advantages * +100 Hit Points * Strength and Dexterity set to 25 * Attacks per round set to 4 * THAC0 set to 0, dealing 1d8 (base) crushing + 2 cold damage * Armor Class set to -9 * Saving throws set to 2 * Magic Resistance set to 40% * Immunity to imprisonment, level drain, stun, missile attacks and Illithid mind blasts * Stack with spells and items bonuses Disadvantages * Reputation reduced by 2 * Spellcasting is disabled * Takes 5, 10, 25, 50, finally 1500 magical damage each round after 20 seconds of remaining in Slayer Gameplay * You may still use items, thieving skills, including backstabbing and all abilities, including spell sequencers, from special abilities menu In love with a monster BALDUR.bcs, Line 372 IF Global("drowTalk","GLOBAL",0) Global("slayer1","GLOBAL",0) PartyRested() GlobalGT("AsylumPlot","GLOBAL",43) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("drowTalk","GLOBAL",2) SetGlobal("slayer1","GLOBAL",1) SetGlobalTimer("SlayerTimer2","GLOBAL",FIVE_MINUTES) ActionOverride(Player1,StartDialogue("player1",Player1)) END PLAYER1.dlg, State 7 ::Global("drowTalk","GLOBAL",2) "You wake suddenly, a pounding in your ears. A shock of pain passes through your body, and you feel your mind slipping away, forced aside by the darkness within." NEERAJ.dlg ::OR(2) ::Global("NeeraRomanceActive","GLOBAL",1) ::Global("NeeraRomanceActive","GLOBAL",2) ::IfValidForPartyDialogue("Neera") Neera: "Oh, thank the gods, you're awake. I was getting worried." "Er." "I was getting worried-er." # "Get away from me, Neera, quickly! It's happening again!" # "Not worried-er enough. Move, get away from me, NOW! Something's happening!" # "I'm transforming again; I can feel it. If you value your life, get away from me!" ::SetGlobal("EndangerLovedOne","GLOBAL",91) Neera: "What's that? Your lips are moving, but you aren't saying anything... Speak up!" ::ActionOverride(Player1,ReallyForceSpell(Myself,SLAYER_CHANGE)) HEXXATJ.dlg ::OR(2) ::Global("hexxatRomanceActive","GLOBAL",1) ::Global("hexxatRomanceActive","GLOBAL",2) ::IfValidForPartyDialogue("hexxat") Hexxat: ", what is it?" # "Stay away from me, Hexxat. Something's wrong." # "I'm losing control again. Get back, quickly, before I do something we'll regret!" # "Stay away from me, Hexxat. Something's wrong." ::SetGlobal("EndangerLovedOne","GLOBAL",92) Hexxat: "I don't understand. What are you trying to say? ? ...?" ::ActionOverride(Player1,ReallyForceSpell(Myself,SLAYER_CHANGE)) DORNJ.dlg ::OR(2) ::Global("DornRomanceActive","GLOBAL",1) ::Global("DornRomanceActive","GLOBAL",2) ::IfValidForPartyDialogue("Dorn") Dorn: "You tremble like a child, . What's the problem now?" # "Get away from me, Dorn. I don't know what's happening." # "Where do I begin, you bloody great oaf? Oh, I know—I'M LOSING CONTROL!" # "No problem at all, unless you get in my way." ::SetGlobal("EndangerLovedOne","GLOBAL",93) Dorn: "What? Your lips move, but nothing comes out. Speak up, !" ::ActionOverride(Player1,ReallyForceSpell(Myself,SLAYER_CHANGE)) RASAADJ.dlg ::OR(2) ::Global("RasaadRomanceActive","GLOBAL",1) ::Global("RasaadRomanceActive","GLOBAL",2) ::IfValidForPartyDialogue("rasaad") Rasaad: "Are you all right? You're trembling." # "Get back, Rasaad! I don't know if I can save you from what is coming..." # "You would be too, in my boots. Get away from me, quickly!" # "Back away, monk! If you value your miserable life, get as far from me as you can!" ::SetGlobal("EndangerLovedOne","GLOBAL",90) Rasaad: "What is that, ? Your lips move, but you say nothing—? What's— Selûne's light, what's happening?" ::ActionOverride(Player1,ReallyForceSpell(Myself,SLAYER_CHANGE)) ANOMENJ.dlg ::OR(2) ::Global("AnomenRomanceActive","GLOBAL",1) ::Global("AnomenRomanceActive","GLOBAL",2) ::IsValidForPartyDialogue("ANOMEN") Anomen: "You are shivering, my dear. I will stoke the fire, though I fear your chill is not a fault of the air." # "No, it isn't. Stand back, Anomen. I don't know if I can protect you from this." # "You endanger yourself by being here. Move, for your own good." # "Get away from me, fool. You endanger your worthless life!" ::SetGlobal("EndangerLovedOne","GLOBAL",4) Anomen: "Your lips move, but no sound emerges. Are you sure you are well... ? By the gods, !" ::ActionOverride(Player1,ReallyForceSpell(Myself,SLAYER_CHANGE)) VICONIJ.dlg ::OR(2) ::Global("ViconiaRomanceActive","GLOBAL",1) ::Global("ViconiaRomanceActive","GLOBAL",2) ::IsValidForPartyDialogue("VICONIA") Viconia: "You look distastefully weak, ss'inssrigg, like you have seen your own ghost. Are you well?" # "Viconia! Stand back from me! I do not know if I can protect you from this!" # "Be on your guard, Viconia. I am not sure of myself." # "Mind your business, drow, if you value your life!" ::SetGlobal("EndangerLovedOne","GLOBAL",3) Viconia: "Your lips move as a jester's, with no sound for me to hear. Do you mock me, ? , do you hear me...? No!" ::ActionOverride(Player1,ReallyForceSpell(Myself,SLAYER_CHANGE)) AERIEJ.dlg ::OR(2) ::Global("AerieRomanceActive","GLOBAL",1) ::Global("AerieRomanceActive","GLOBAL",2) ::IsValidForPartyDialogue("AERIE") Aerie: "My dear, are you all right? I will soothe you as best I can if need be." # "Please, Aerie, stand away. I do not know if I can protect you." # "You should get as far from me as possible, Aerie, for your own safety." # "Leave me alone, Aerie! You are foolish to stay here!" ::SetGlobal("EndangerLovedOne","GLOBAL",2) Aerie: "? Your lips move, but I cannot hear your words... are you... no... NO! !" ::ActionOverride(Player1,ReallyForceSpell(Myself,SLAYER_CHANGE)) JAHEIRAJ.dlg ::OR(2) ::Global("JaheiraRomanceActive","GLOBAL",1) ::Global("JaheiraRomanceActive","GLOBAL",2) ::IsValidForPartyDialogue("JAHEIRA") Jaheira: "Are you well? I am growing very worried about you, you know. I should not like to lose you in this evil place." # "Jaheira, I would get back if I were you. I think it's happening again!" # "Get back, Jaheira, if you value your life." # "Leave me be, woman! You endanger yourself just standing there!" ::SetGlobal("EndangerLovedOne","GLOBAL",1) Jaheira: "? Your lips move, but there is no sound. ? !" ::ActionOverride(Player1,ReallyForceSpell(Myself,SLAYER_CHANGE)) Response 48 ::OR(8) ::Global("JaheiraRomanceActive","GLOBAL",1) ::Global("JaheiraRomanceActive","GLOBAL",2) ::Global("AerieRomanceActive","GLOBAL",1) ::Global("AerieRomanceActive","GLOBAL",2) ::Global("ViconiaRomanceActive","GLOBAL",1) ::Global("ViconiaRomanceActive","GLOBAL",2) ::Global("AnomenRomanceActive","GLOBAL",1) ::Global("AnomenRomanceActive","GLOBAL",2) "You wake, fearful of the madness that is consuming you." ::ReallyForceSpell(Myself,SLAYER_CHANGE) Response 47 ::!Global("JaheiraRomanceActive","GLOBAL",1) ::!Global("JaheiraRomanceActive","GLOBAL",2) ::!Global("AerieRomanceActive","GLOBAL",1) ::!Global("AerieRomanceActive","GLOBAL",2) ::!Global("ViconiaRomanceActive","GLOBAL",1) ::!Global("ViconiaRomanceActive","GLOBAL",2) ::!Global("AnomenRomanceActive","GLOBAL",1) ::!Global("AnomenRomanceActive","GLOBAL",2) ::!NumInPartyGT(1) "With no comrades to see your distress, you can only hope the madness passes quickly, as it has done so before." ::ReallyForceSpell(Myself,SLAYER_CHANGE) Response 46 ::!Global("JaheiraRomanceActive","GLOBAL",1) ::!Global("JaheiraRomanceActive","GLOBAL",2) ::!Global("AerieRomanceActive","GLOBAL",1) ::!Global("AerieRomanceActive","GLOBAL",2) ::!Global("ViconiaRomanceActive","GLOBAL",1) ::!Global("ViconiaRomanceActive","GLOBAL",2) ::!Global("AnomenRomanceActive","GLOBAL",1) ::!Global("AnomenRomanceActive","GLOBAL",2) ::NumInPartyGT(1) "Your distress wakes your companions, but they can only watch as your pain grows more intense." ::ReallyForceSpell(Myself,SLAYER_CHANGE) PLAYER1.dlg, State 13 ::Global("drowTalk","GLOBAL",1) "The pain comes in an instant, forcing you to double over. A quick check reveals no obvious injury or attacker, and with dread, you realize the cause is within." ::SetGlobal("drowTalk","GLOBAL",0) "It passes quickly and you remain in control, but the dread of what could happen next time remains in your mind." PLAYER1.dlg, State 10 ::Global("DrowTalk","GLOBAL",4) "The madness fades, and the essence within retreats, but if this continues, you will lose not only yourself, but also everything you hold dear." NEERAJ.dlg ::Global("EndangerLovedOne","GLOBAL",91) ::IfValidForPartyDialogue("Neera") Neera: "Wow, . You've really got ISSUES, don't you?" # "To put it mildly. This is going to happen again, Neera. I can't control it." ## "Yeah, I kinda noticed. We'll have to do something about it eventually. For now, we've got other things to worry about." # "I tried to warn you." ## "Next time, try HARDER." # "You think this is a joke?" ## "No. No, no, no, no, no, no. Jokes are funny. This is the exact opposite of funny. But it's also something to worry about another time. Come on, we've got to get moving." ::SetGlobal("DrowTalk","GLOBAL",5) HEXXATJ.dlg ::Global("EndangerLovedOne","GLOBAL",92) ::IfValidForPartyDialogue("hexxat") Hexxat: "Tell me, . What part of "a little more warning would be appreciated" did you fail to understand?" # "I cannot control myself any longer, Hexxat. I should go—it's not safe for you to be around me." ## "You choose a fine time to start worrying about endangering me, . I'll not leave you—not yet. Our business is not yet done." # "I tried to say something, but I couldn't speak. I'm sorry. You should leave now, before I endanger you again." ## "You choose a fine time to start worrying about endangering me, . I'll not leave you—not yet. Our business is not yet done." # "If you walk with the Bhaalspawn, you'd best get used to the Slayer." ## "That is not something I want to get used to. Let's just move on." ::SetGlobal("DrowTalk","GLOBAL",5) DORNJ.dlg ::Global("EndangerLovedOne","GLOBAL",93) ::IfValidForPartyDialogue("Dorn") Dorn: "Such power...! You are magnificent, !" # "I'd feel more magnificent if I could control the transformation." ## "The power of the gods cannot be controlled—it can only be savored. I advise you to do so as often as possible." # "You need to leave, Dorn. You aren't safe around me." ## "When has it ever been safe to walk beside the Bhaalspawn? No, I'll not leave you, especially not now that I've seen the true extent of your power. Forward!" # "I turned into a bloody monster and you call that magnificent?" ## "What else could I call such a display of raw divine might?" ::SetGlobal("DrowTalk","GLOBAL",5) RASAADJ.dlg ::Global("EndangerLovedOne","GLOBAL",90) ::IfValidForPartyDialogue("rasaad") Rasaad: "Selûne's light shine upon you, . A monster stirs within you." "How is this possible? And what can be done to stop it?" # "I don't know." ## "We'll find the answer... together." # "You say that like you expect me to have an answer." ## "We'll find the answer... together." # "In truth, I do not know if I WANT it to stop." ## "A terrifying prospect. Let's not speak of it till we learn more of the creature's provenance." ::SetGlobal("DrowTalk","GLOBAL",5) ANOMENJ.dlg ::Global("EndangerLovedOne","GLOBAL",4) ::IsValidForPartyDialogue("ANOMEN") Anomen: "You are a beast within! If I did not know of your true intent, I would be at your throat as we speak." "We must put a stop to this. Speak no more of it until we can face those responsible." ::SetGlobal("DrowTalk","GLOBAL",5) VICONIJ.dlg ::Global("EndangerLovedOne","GLOBAL",3) ::IsValidForPartyDialogue("VICONIA") Viconia: "You... you would have struck me down where I stand... such power..." ", we will work to capitalize on this, but if you endanger me again, I shall have to bury you here. Let us hope it does not come to that." ::SetGlobal("DrowTalk","GLOBAL",5) AERIEJ.dlg ::Global("EndangerLovedOne","GLOBAL",2) ::IsValidForPartyDialogue("AERIE") Aerie: "You were a monster... A MONSTER! How could I...?" ", I want to think this won't happen again. I HAVE to think it won't. Please, let's get out of this place." ::SetGlobal("DrowTalk","GLOBAL",5) JAHEIRAJ.dlg ::Global("EndangerLovedOne","GLOBAL",1) ::IsValidForPartyDialogue("JAHEIRA") Jaheira: "You would have killed me if I had let you. You would have left me to rot in this place." # "I fear this will not be the last time this happens. I can't control it." ## "I'm not sure you should try to control it. We must distance you from it, not embrace it. We will make do despite the danger." # "I tried to warn you, but I couldn't speak. I am sorry. I should leave." ## "No, you should not be alone during this. We will get through, I am sure. We just have to keep going, no matter what comes." # "It wasn't my fault. Whine if you want, but I'm the one really in trouble here." ## "You are not the only one affected by this! It is so hard to see you..." ::SetGlobal("DrowTalk","GLOBAL",5) Response 64/63/62/61 ::Global("EndangerLovedOne","GLOBAL",1/3/2/4) ::!IsValidForPartyDialogue("JAHEIRA/VICONIA/AERIE/ANOMEN") "The danger of your condition is terrifyingly clear, written in the blood of those you care about. This must be resolved or you are certainly lost." ::SetGlobal("DrowTalk","GLOBAL",5) Response 60 ::Global("EndangerLovedOne","GLOBAL",0) ::!NumInPartyGT(1) ::SetGlobal("DrowTalk","GLOBAL",5) Response 59 ::Global("EndangerLovedOne","GLOBAL",0) ::NumInPartyGT(1) "The uncertainty of your condition has obviously worried those you travel with. The quest is treacherous enough without having to worry about what you might do." ::SetGlobal("DrowTalk","GLOBAL",5) Ascension (mod) The Ascension mod, by Throne of Bhaal's design director David Gaider, includes an option to improve the Slayer Form, causing it to grow more powerful as the player increases their total XP exceed 2 million, 4 million and 6 million, plus the potential to eventually let the Ward transform into the Ravager, a more powerful form of the Slayer, while maintain the choice to transfer into both. Achievements Time to Slay Took the form of the Slayer. Category:Bhaalspawn abilities